The Beginning
by xtreme-princess101
Summary: the first part of MY world this includes the first time I met Matt Hardy , along with his brother Jeff also includes my good friends Sarah & Kim with their faves CM Punk & Cena couples: Me & Matt - Dan, Sarah & Phil, Kim & Cena, Jeff & Beth
1. A match made in heaven?

Part 1

-Matt and Jeff are at the bar, on Valentines Day, having a few drinks when Matt says-

Matt... 'Jeff, Jeff, take a look at this'

Jeff... 'Man, she's hott'

Matt... 'Bags, she's mine, anyway your taken, remember'

Jeff... 'Damn it, oh yeh'

Matt... 'I'm gonna talk to her, watch my smoothness with the ladies'

Jeff... 'Smoothness, yeh right'

Matt... 'I'm your older brother, got more experience with the ladies'

Jeff... 'k, k,'

-waiting-waiting-waiting-

Jeff… 'you gonna go talk to her or what?'

Matt... 'hang on, have to wait for the right moment'

Jeff... 'ohh, is the smooth ladies man scared?'

Matt... 'me scared, no'

Jeff... *looks at matt*

Matt... 'yes'

Jeff... 'ohh, ha'

*girl walks over (it's me)*

Me... 'hey boys'

Matt... *stares at her*

Jeff... 'hi, I'm Jeff, Jeff hardy'

Me... 'hey Jeff, I'm Zoe'

Jeff... 'cool, cool'

Me... *sees Matt, confused* 'is he ok?'

Jeff... 'yeh he's fine, he's always like this'

Me... 'oh, k, so he's always like this, a mindless drowling weirdo?'

Jeff... 'just about, yeh'

Me... *laughs*

Jeff... 'would you like a drink?'

Me... 'sure'

Jeff... 'what you want?'

Me... 'just a shot of orange vodka'

Jeff… 'nice' *stands and walks over to bar*

Me… *sits next to Matt* 'hey'

Matt… 'h-h-h-hi'

Me… 'I'm Zoe'

Matt… 'I-I-I-I'm M-M-Matt, Matt H-H-H-Hardy'

Me… 'k, cool, so Jeff is your brother'

Matt… *still staring & drowling* 'yeha'

Me… 'k, cool'

Jeff… *walks back over with drink* 'here you go, 1 orange vodka' *hands drink to Zoe*

Me… 'thanks'

Matt… *in shock* 'you like orange vodka'

Me… *drinks* 'hell yeh, I love it'

Matt… 'wow'

Jeff… 'so, Zoe, what do you do for a living?'

Me… 'I'm a match-maker but my dream is to wrestle'

Matt… 'I love you'

Me… 'excuse me!'

Jeff… 'he said he loves you'

Me… 'ok, wow, thanks'

Jeff… 'you gonna ask us what we do?'

Me… 'ha, yeh, right, I know what you guys do and you're both amazing at it'

Jeff & Matt… 'really!'

Me… 'yeha'

Jeff & Matt… 'wow'

Jeff… 'then tell me, what do we do?'

Me… 'you guys are famous wrestlers, Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy, right, the Hardy Boyz, multi-time tag team champs & former world champs, right!'

Jeff… 'right'

Matt… 'wow, how do you know this stuff?'

Me… 'I watch you guys every week, you guys are like my all time favorites… and probably the sexiiest too'

Matt… 'I really……….. love you'

Me… 'uhh, thanks, I think'

Jeff… 'wooh, wait, if you know about us, why did we have to introduce ourselves?'

Me… 'cause I wanted to make sure this all wasn't a dream and that I was still asleep in my lonely bed'

Matt… 'would you like me to show you that this all isn't a dream in the best way ever?'

Me… 'umm… and what way would that be?'

Jeff… 'umm… Matt, can I speak to you quickly?' *pulls matt away*

-near bar-

Jeff… *slaps matt*

Matt… 'ow, what was that for?'

Jeff… 'what do you think your doing?'

Matt… 'she's hot ok, I can't resist it, and she's like totally into me' *waves to Zoe*

Me… *waves back*

Jeff… 'and you only just met her'

Matt… 'yeh, well I feel like I've known her for my whole life'

Jeff… 'yeh, well you haven't, and nor have I'

Matt… 'I have a good feeling about this girl'

Jeff… 'that's what you always say about girls you like and you always get your heart broken'

Matt… 'but this time is different'

Jeff… 'no it isn't'

Matt… 'yes it is, I know it in my heart, just let me have this and anyways you're my younger brother, not the boss of my life, I am the boss of my life'

Jeff… 'k, k, but when you get your heart broken don't come crying home to me & Beth, cause hey, I warned ya'

Matt… 'awesome'

Jeff & Matt… *walks back over to Zoe who is still sitting there*

Matt… 'you want another drink?'

Jeff… 'yeh please'

Matt… 'not you'

Jeff… 'oh'

Me… 'yeh thanks, oh and get your brother one too'

Matt… 'k'

Me… *smiles*

Jeff… 'thanks'

Me… 'no prob, hey don't let Matt treat you like that, you should know that, look, just cause he's your older brother, doesn't mean he can pick on you whenever and wherever he wants, especially with me around'

Jeff… 'thanks'

Me… *smiles*

Matt… *walks back over with both drinks (orange vodka for Zoe & a beer each for Jeff and himself)* 'here you go, 1 orange vodka for the beautiful lady, and a beer for me and Jeff'

Me & Jeff… 'thanks Matt'

Matt… *sits next to Zoe and puts arm around her* 'so Zoe, what kind of music you into?'

Me… 'well, my favorite bands of all time are Peroxwhy?Gen and Pearl Jam, always have been and always will be. Other than that I love every kind of rock there is'

Matt & Jeff… *looks at Zoe in amazement and shock*

Me… *looks at them, confused* 'what? Oh wait, your band is Peroxwhy?Gen and your fav band is Pearl Jam ay!'

Matt & Jeff… 'yeh'

Me… *smiles and drinks*

Matt & Jeff… 'wow'

Me… 'anyways enough about me, now I need to hear about you guys'

Jeff… 'but you know just about everything about us'

Me… 'ha, yeh right, I only know a little bit about you guys, and that's cause some is from research and other parts is just pain fan commonsense'

Matt… 'well, what do you want to know us?' *laughs slightly and hugs Zoe*

Me… 'I want to know everything there is to know about you two'

Jeff… 'well, where to start, our mum died of a brain tumor when I was 10 and Matt was 12 so our dad raised us and then got into the wrestling, got a trampoline for Christmas, started wrestling each other, got into the WWE/WWF and here we are now, multi-time champions and talking to you'

Me… 'cool, cool, nice! How about personal life like, you know, girlfriends and stuff?'

Jeff… 'are you trying to hit on us?'

Me… 'oh no, no! are you two trying to hit on me?'

Jeff… 'oh no, no, not me anyway, I have a girlfriend at home'

Me… 'oh really! Wow! That's awesome'

Matt… 'hey umm Zoe, do you have a boyfriend?'

Me… 'me, umm…'*hesitates* 'no I don't, I broke up with the last one like 5 years ago as he cheated on me so I kicked out of my house and haven't had one since. That lying, cheating basterd and you what the worst thing about it was that I found out on the most romantic day of the year, which so happens to be today, and it was with one of my best friends'!'

Jeff… 'ouch! That would of broke your heart! Hey Matt, it kinda sounds like your brake up story with Amy'

Me… 'aww, did Matt's heart get broken?'

Matt… 'yeh it did! It was horrible. She really broke my heart, I mean we were the perfect couple, then she cheated on me with Adam and yeh I kicked her out of my house and took everything I had of her down and destroyed it'

Me… 'wooh, wait, Adam, Adam Copeland, Edge Adam Copeland?'

Matt… 'yeh that's the one'

Me… 'oh that's when you were with Amy/Lita! Ouch!' *hugs Matt*

Matt… *when hugging Zoe, looks at Jeff in a way like saying 'ha I told you' like way*

Jeff… *rolls his eyes and sighs*

Me… *being squeezed to death by Matt* 'so Matt, have you had a girlfriend since or have one now'

Matt… *daydream*

Me… 'Matt, you can let go now'

Jeff… 'he can't hear you, he's daydreaming'

Me… 'ok, do you what about?' *still been squeezed*

Jeff… 'oh yeh!'

Me… 'k, can you tell me?'

Jeff… 'oh yeh!'

Me… 'well…' *still being squeezed*

Jeff… 'oh right, about you!'

Me… 'wow, k, do you know anyway to get him out of this state and for him to stop squeezing me to death?'

Jeff… 'the only way I know of is if the person he's dreaming of can get him out of it'

Me… 'so, I have to somehow get him out of it! k, but how?'

Jeff… 'umm…'

Me… 'oh no, you don't mean…'

Jeff… 'yeha' *winks at Matt*

Matt… *smiles back at Jeff*

Me… 'ok…' *sighs and kisses Matt*

Jeff… *smiles*

Matt… *recovers and releases grip around Zoe* 'wow'

Me… *smiles*

Jeff… *laughs*

Matt… *looks into Zoe's eyes and dreams about her* 'ahhhuh'

Zoe… *smiles and looks into Matt's eyes* 'hhee'

Jeff… 'umm guys, Sarah and Phil are here'

Me & Matt… 'yeha' *start kissing… seriously* *9:30pm*


	2. How many shots? 30

Part 2

Sarah & Phil, Kim & Cena… *at the bar buying some drinks (orange vodka for Sarah & Lime-Coke (no alcohol) for Phil, beer for Kim & Cena)*

Jeff… 'guys, they're going to see us any minute now, guys!' *turns and sees that Zoe & Matt are still kissing* 'k, it was funny and cute the first time but now its just plain weird & creepy! I mean you guys only just met, I mean! God, why am I always the one that has to break things like this up? Matt, Zoe, I got you another drink!'

Me & Matt… *automatically stop kissing and look at Jeff waiting for him to hand them their drinks* 'where, where? oohhhhhhhhhh! No drinks!'

Jeff… 'finally, you two stopped, look Sarah, Phil, Kim & John are here!'

Me… 'Sarah, Kim, oh shit!'

Matt… 'Phil? But he's a hardcore, straightedge person! Why is he here? Wait, you know Sarah as in Phil's fiancé Sarah?'

Jeff… 'and John's girlfriend Kim?'

Me… 'yeh, they're like my lifetime best friends! And when I say lifetime I mean since I was a little girl! Me, Sarah & Kim, we grew up together & watch every single main event and brand show together! We go way back!'

Sarah & Phil, Kim & Cena… *see us and walk over*

Sarah… *looks like she already has had 10 shots of vodka, straight* 'Zoe………'

Me… 'Sarah………'

Kim... 'Zoe...'

Me... 'Kim...'

Sarah… 'I might look like I've had 10 shots, but I haven't'

Me… 'k, so how many have you had?'

Sarah… '30'

Me… 'oh shit'

Sarah… 'I think I'm gonna puke'

Me, Matt & Jeff… 'eww'

Phil… 'hunny, go to the toilets if you feel that way'

Me, Matt & Jeff… 'yeha'

Phil… 'heyaa guys'

Me, Matt & Jeff… 'hey Phil'

Sarah… *runs to the toilets*

Kim & Me… 'we better go with her, see if she's gonna be alright' *stands and runs after Sarah into the toilets*

Cena & Matt… 'k'

-toilets-

Kim… 'Sarah…… you ok?'

Sarah… *head in the toilet, puking* 'yeh, I'm fine' *pukes*

Me… 'girl you have to stop doing this! Especially around Phil who is the 'hardcore straightedge superstar and I can just tell that he really hates this when it happens and I can tell that he hates coming to these pubs cause him and everybody else knows that he's like the only person who isn't drinking some source of alcohol'

Sarah… 'I know, I know! I just can't stop, I mean, I'm an alcoholic! I need help don't I'

Me… 'oh no, no, of course not! You can live, even if it is without Phil! But hey, you'll live, just not in a happy way, that's all'

Sarah… 'what? no'

Me… 'I was kidding, kinda! If you want to keep Phil by your side for the rest of your life, you'll need to get some help! I mean you can still have your alcohol, you'll just need to control how much you have in 1 going'

Sarah… 'yeh, ok, thanks, now if you would excuse me, I need to puke' *pukes*

Kim… 'k, see ya out there' *leaves the toilets*

Sarah… 'k' *pukes*

-mean while-

Phil, Cena, Matt & Jeff… *been telling each other jokes and catching up* 'hahahaha lol'

Phil… 'cool, cool! So, since when have you guys known Zoe?'

Matt & Jeff… *both talk at same time but have two totally different answers*

Matt… 'like forever'

Jeff… 'for like an hour or so'

Phil… 'ok, weird, but ok! I'm gonna go with Jeff's answer'

Jeff… 'good choice, cause I was right'

Matt… 'no you weren't'

Jeff… 'yes I was, so just accept that your little brother is right instead of you'

Matt… 'k, you were right'

Phil… 'so, Matt, I'm guessing that you really like her, right?'

Matt… 'right'

Cena… 'nice, she'd be the perfect girl for you too! she's a good girl, she is'

Matt… 'yeh'

Phil… 'man if you like her now, you should see what she's like when you come on TV. She will not let me or Sarah touch the remote unless we're pausing it when you're on the screen, even I our own house with our TV.'

Jeff… 'wow'

Matt… 'nice'

Kim… *walking out of the toilets after talking to Sarah with Zoe* 'back' *sits next to Cena*

Cena… 'awesome'

Me… *walking out of the toilets after talking to Sarah with Kim* 'heyaa guys' *sits next to Matt* 'what you been talking about?'

Matt… 'you, I mean, us, I mean, umm'

Me… *looks at Matt like in a way like 'huh?' or 'what?' or 'confused' like way*

Matt… 'never mind'

Me… 'now seriously, what have you guys been talking about while we were in there with Sarah?'

Cena… 'we've just been catching up and the last bit was about you'

Me… 'really!'

Matt… 'yeh'

Me… 'and what exactly have you three guys been saying about me?'

Phil… 'umm, well, it started of like how you & Matt would make a perfect couple, then I told them about when you come around when Matt is on TV an you won't let me or Sarah touch the remote'

Me… *shocked and surprised at Phil* 'no I don't, ehh, hah'

Phil… *looks at Zoe* 'Zoe……'

Me… 'fine, I do, k'

Sarah… *walks out smelling like sick* 'hey guys' *hiccups*

Phil… 'hey baby, you feeling ok? Cause if you don't, I can take you home'

Sarah… *hiccups* 'nah, nah hun, I'm ok'

Jeff… 'well I need a refill! Anyone else?'

Sarah… 'I will'

Cena… 'no Sarah, if you want a drink, Jeff will get you a soft drink… right Jeff?'

Jeff… 'yeah, yeah'

Sarah… 'fine, can you get me a Pepsi?'

Jeff… 'sure, anyone else?'

Matt & Me… 'yeh, yeh! The usual'

Kim & John… 'just a beer thanks'

Jeff… 'how about you Phil?'

Phil… 'just a Lime Pepsi for me thanks Jeff!'

Jeff… 'I'll be back with the drinks' *walks over to the bar*

Sarah… *sits next to Phil*

Phil… 'oh god baby, you really smell like shit, and when I say shit I mean sick!'

Sarah… *punches Phil _gently _on the arm*

Phil… *holds his arm in slight pain* 'ow'

Me… 'awww young love!'

Matt… 'yeh'

Sarah… *looks at Matt and Zoe* 'you two would make a really good couple'

Cena & Phil… 'that's what we said'

Me… 'really!'

Matt… 'do you really think so?'

Sarah… 'move closer together' *looks carefully at them*

Phil & Cena… 'yep'

Sarah & Kim… 'defiantly'

Jeff… *walks back with all the drinks* 'drink away'

Me, Matt, Sarah & Phil… 'awesome'

Me… 'anyways, how can you be sure that Matt and I would make a perfect couple?'

Sarah… *takes sip of Pepsi* 'well let's test it out! Zoe, do you love Matt?'

Me… *drinks shot* 'me, love him, of course not, I mean' *looks at Matt* 'yes'

Sarah… 'k, now Matt, do you love Zoe?'

Matt… 'oh no, I mean, we only just' *looks at Zoe* 'yes'

Sarah… *sips some more Pepsi* 'and there you have it, a perfect couple'

Jeff… 'wait how can you be sure? I mean they only just met!'

Sarah… 'I'm not sure, I just have a really good feeling about it'

Phil… 'just like when Zoe got me & Sarah together! She wasn't sure about it, but she had a really…… good feeling about it!'

Sarah… 'and that was like two years back, and yet, we're still together' *kisses Phil*

Jeff, Matt & Me… 'awww'

Phil… 'baby, your mouth taste like sick'

Sarah… 'sorry'

Kim & Cena… *pashing*

Jeff… 'now that I think about it, you two would be the perfect couple' *looks at Matt & Zoe*

Matt… 'thanks man' *puts arm around Zoe*

Me… 'yeh Jeff, thanks' *smiles at Jeff and turns looking at Matt*

Matt… *looks at Zoe and kisses her*

Jeff… 'great, now I'm the only one who isn't with his loved one' *takes sip of beer*

-1 minute later-

Jeff… *looks at pub entrance and in shock* 'oh my god, thank you lord'

Beth… *walks in, looking for Jeff* (Beth is Jeff's girlfriend)

Jeff… *takes another sip of his beer and blinks in disbelief*

Beth… *sees Jeff and walks over* 'hey hun' *kisses Jeff*

Jeff… 'hey……'

Beth… 'I see that Matt's found someone for Valentines Day'

Jeff… 'yeha'

Matt & Me… *stops kissing as Matt heard his name*

Matt… 'hey Beth'

Beth… 'hey Matt and……'

Matt… 'oh yeh, umm, Beth, I'd like you to met Zoe'

Me & Beth… *shake hands* 'hey'

Me… 'it's nice to met you Beth'

Beth… 'same here, umm, so yeh how long have you known Matt for?'

Me… 'umm…' *looks at Matt* 'for a while now, hey Matt'

Matt… 'yeh, and when you say for a while you mean for about a week or so, right'

Me… 'right'

Jeff… *looks at Zoe & Matt*

Me… *looks at Jeff* 'stop it!'

Beth… 'you two are so bad at lying, that's why you'll make a good couple'

Matt & Me… 'what, no, ehh, hah'

Beth… *staring at Zoe & Matt*

Matt & Me… 'k, k, yeh!'

Matt… 'we only met each other about 1 or 2 hours ago'

Beth… 'knew it'

Jeff… 'umm, baby, you want a drink?'

Beth… 'yeh, just a vodka and coke'

Jeff… 'k' *kisses Beth as he goes to the bar*

Sarah… 'so, Beth, how ya been?'

Beth… 'good, good!'

Kim… 'that's good'

Beth… 'yeha'

Phil… 'be back'

Sarah… 'where you going?'

Phil… 'I gotta take a piss'

Sarah… 'ook'

Me… 'good to know'

Matt… 'ha, yeh'

Jeff… *back with Beth's drink* 'here ya go baby'

Beth… 'thanks hun' *kisses Jeff*

Jeff… 'hey, where did Phil go? Crap, I need to go!' *runs to the toilets*

Me… 'umm, eh muh'

Matt… 'hey, isn't Phil in there?' *gulps beer*

Cena… 'yep'

Matt… 'ok'

Beth… *sips drink* 'aha'

Me… 'yep' *sips drink*

Phil… *walks out of the bathroom and walks over* 'god that's better'

Me… 'once again, good to know'

Matt… 'yeh'

Phil… 'hey, is it just me, or did Jeff just run in there?'

Sarah… 'yeh, he did'

Phil… 'ok'

Kim… 'yep'

Jeff… 'woo, glad I got that out of my system! Now for another pint!'

Beth, Sarah, Phil, Kim, Cena, Me & Matt… 'good to know'

Jeff… 'ook, now that was freaky'

Me… *phone rings* 'hello, oh hey' *covers mic part* 'sorry, I gotta take this'

Matt… 'well, who is it?'

Me… *hesitates* 'umm, it's my boss'

Matt… 'ok'

Me… *walks away, speaking on the phone*


	3. The other one

Part 3

-near toilets-

Me… 'sorry bout that, how are you?'

Dan… 'heyaa baby, I'm good! And how are you?'

Me… 'I'm really good! Especially since you rang! Bit drunk, but I'm good'

Dan… 'k! so where are you?'

Me… 'me, I'm at a pub down here in NC! Where are you?'

Dan… 'umm, at our place! Looking at photos of us together & thinking of you! Why the hell aren't you here, with me, on Valentines Day?'

Me… 'well, I told you I was gonna spend the weekend in NC! But you didn't come! Sad-face!'

Dan… 'ok then, who are you with down there?'

Me… 'just Sarah, Phil, Kim, John and a few guys I met down here'

Dan… 'k… wooh some guys, would I know them?'

Me… 'probably, they're friends of Phil's'

Dan… 'k, that's fine!'

Me… 'cool! Got to go! Love ya!'

Dan… 'k love you too'

Me… 'kisses'

Dan… 'spanks'

Me… *hangs up and walks back*

-back-

Cena… 'what did your boss want this time?'

Me… 'umm, just to tell me that I can have this week off and to tell me that when I get back, I'm gonna have a few people to get through'

Jeff… 'ok'

-hours later-

Cena… *stretches* 'we better get going'

Kim… 'yeah, I guess we should'

Cena & Kim… 'see ya guys'

Phil, Sarah, Beth, Jeff, Matt & Me… 'bye'

Phil… *looks at the time, its 4am* 'man, we better get going'

Sarah… *nearly asleep* 'yeha' *yawns*

Phil… 'come on babe, lets get going' *picks Sarah up* 'see ya guys'

Sarah… *waves*

Matt, Beth, Jeff & Me… 'see ya'

Phil & Sarah… *goes out of the pub door*

Jeff… 'alright hun, we better get going'

Beth… 'yeh, k see ya Matt & Zoe! Lovely meeting you Zoe!'

Jeff… 'yeh Zoe, hope to catch up soon'

Matt & Me… 'k, see ya guys'

Jeff & Beth… *goes out of the pub door*

Matt… 'alright, we might as well get going then'

Me… 'really now, and where might we be going?'

Matt… 'back to my place! Where else?'

Me… 'how about my hotel room with room service at just a phone call away?'

Matt… 'umm, I rather my place! that way there's no people complaining at the noise coming from our room'

Me… 'and why would there be noise coming from our room?' *looks at Matt* 'ooh, right, got cha'

Matt… 'yeh'

Me… 'your place it is………… right after another shot of orange vodka'

Matt… 'come on hun, you've had enough already! And I have like a few whole bottles of it at my place'

Me… 'I love you' *walks towards Matt* 'lets go' *turns to Matt* 'oh, and you can never ever have enough orange vodka'

Matt… 'oh yeh' *kisses Zoe*

Matt & Me… *walks out of the pub door and into Matt's car*

Me… 'nice ride'

Matt… 'thanks' *starts car up* 'my house, here we come' *kisses Zoe*

Me… *smiles and puts seatbelt on*


	4. A boxer guy

Part 4

-10 minutes later, at Matt's place-

Me… *steps out of car* 'woo, nice ride, nice place…… wow! I am loving life right now'

Matt… 'you haven't seen the best bit! Come on! I'll show you the inside'

Me… 'wow, yeeep'

Matt… *opens door* 'now, I'm warning you, my baby get very excited when he meets new people'

Me… *confused* 'oh right, Lucas, don't worry, I have a little dog like him back at my place'

Matt… 'where did you say you lived again?'

Me… 'I didn't! I live in Knoxville, Tennessee.' *sighs*

Matt… 'ah, that sucks!' *Lucas comes charging* 'heyaa baby! How is my little boy today?' *Lucas licks Matt*

Me… 'oh my god he's sooo cute! He reminds me of my baby! Man, I hope my housemate is taking care of him' *pats Lucas*

Matt… 'what's the name of your dog?'

Me… 'Albie! He's my baby, I love him'

Matt… 'cool, anyways' *walks to kitchen and opens fridge door* 'I've got orange vodka, beer, and that's all I can find that has alcohol in it'

Me… *walks into the kitchen* 'wow, your place is huge and your kitchen! God I sound like my mum! Help me lord!'

Matt… 'come on, I'll show you my favorite part of the house' *walks up stairs*

Me… *follows Matt*

Matt… *comes to the toilet* 'this is my favorite part of the house'

Me… *confused* 'it's a toilet'

Matt… 'yes, but, heated toilet seat'

Me… 'nice'

Matt… 'my bedroom is just around the corner, and if you would excuse me, I need to pee'

Me… 'ok, thanks' *walks in Matt's bedroom* 'holy shit! I am loving this' *sees Matt's draws and opens the top one to find his boxers* 'oh my god! He's a boxer guy! Nice!'

Matt… 'you ok in there? I heard one of my draws opening'

Me… 'yeh, I'm fine' *puts Matt's boxers back in the draw and slams it shut*

Matt… *walks out of bathroom after washing his hands* 'I expect that you've already gone through my boxers draw, and found that I am a boxer guy'

Me… 'you're a boxer guy? Nice!'

Matt… 'yeh! They're more comfortable than briefs'

Me… 'good to know! Really good to know'

Matt… 'ok! Man, what's the time?' *looks at his clock – 4:50am* 'wow, it's that time already! Man, I can't believe that I'm still awake'

Me… *in disbelief* 'you're normally asleep by this time! Wow'

Matt… 'I'm gonna have a wild guess and say that you were expecting that normally I would be still be awake at this time'

Me… 'kinda, yeh'

Matt… 'so, you ready?'

Me… 'ready for what?'

Matt… *stares at Zoe*

Me… 'of course I'm ready, what would you expect?'

Matt… 'I don't know really'

Me… 'ok, I'm just gonna get into something more comfortable'

Matt… 'what do you mean? Did you actually bring something, like sexy lingerie?'

Me… 'yeh, would you seriously expect that I would go out on Valentines night without something else in my bag in case I meet someone, like, umm, you?'

Matt… 'uhh, is that a question I'm supposed to answer or not?'

Me… *goes in bathroom to get changed* 'can you get my lingerie out of my bag?'

Matt… *spots bag and can't resist but to go through it* 'which one, the black or the red one?' *pulls them out and stares at them*

Me… 'don't care, which ever one you want to see me in tonight'

Matt… 'hallelujah there is a heaven on Earth'

Me… 'can you hurry, I'm kinda cold standing here with like nothing on!'

Matt… 'sure…' *passes the black lingerie to Zoe* 'jackpot'

Me… 'thanks babe'

Matt… *lays on his bed with only boxers on*

Me… *walks out of the bathroom in the laced black lingerie* 'you like?'

Matt… 'ohh yeh'

Me… 'good' *climbs on to Matt's bed and starts kissing him*

-5 hours later-

Matt & Me… *both wearing nothing lying next to each other, kissing*

Matt… 'that was amazing'

Me… 'yeh it was ay'

Matt… 'yeh' *kisses Zoe* 'what's the time?'

Me… 'umm, 10am'

Matt… 'wow, that went for a while'

Me… 'yeh, it did'

Matt… 'well, I'm gonna get a few hours sleep, ok'

Me… 'yeh, same here'

Matt… 'night baby'

Me… 'night babe' *kisses Matt*

Matt… *snoring and sound asleep*

Me… 'aww' *falls asleep*


	5. Mr Bean Coffee to start the day

Part 5

-another 5 hours later-

*door is being knocked*

Me… *wakes up, yawns, rubs eyes and looks at Matt* 'looks like I'm getting the door then'

Matt… *puts arm where Zoe was, finds out she's up* 'no, if it's the door, just leave it, it's probably just Jeff'

Me… *putting lingerie on and trying to put jeans on* 'well, that's a nice way to talk about your brother' *falls when trying to put jeans on, then noticing that the belt was still done up* 'ow, oh right, the belt' *undoes the belt and finishes putting jeans on*

Matt… 'come back to bed baby, you don't need to up yet, you've only had 5 hours sleep, and so have I, and I want a cuddle'

Me… 'but the door, if there's someone at the door, I can't get to sleep'

Matt… 'I bet I can get you to sleep when someone at the door is knocking'

Me… 'really now, well then Mister Matt Hardy, you don't know me too well, now do you' *walks out of the bedroom and goes down the stairs toward the door*

Matt… 'baby' *puts boxers back on* 'don't open the door, it might be for me, and this is my house' *runs down the stairs*

Me… *still walking, about to open the door*

Matt… *still running, gets to the door, and opens it*

Jeff… 'hey Matt, and Zoe' *sees what Zoe is wearing* 'wow'

Me… *sees Jeff looking what looks to be down her top and slaps Jeff*

Jeff… 'ow'

Matt… 'hey, how come you don't slap me when I look down there?'

Me… 'because I allow you to'

Matt… 'awesome'

Me… 'hey Jeff, do you think this top is to revealing if I want to go out?'

Jeff… 'oh no'

Me… 'ok, I knew it, I'll wear something else!'

Matt… 'like what?'

Me… 'not sure, I'll think of something'

Jeff… 'let me guess, now you're a fashion designer'

Me… 'oh no! I'm a match maker, silly'

Matt… 'yeh, silly'

Me… 'hey, can one of you guys give me ride back to my hotel room so I can get changed?'

Matt & Jeff… 'sure' *look at each other, angry like*

Me… 'I only need one but ok'

Matt… 'well, I'll quickly just go up stairs and put some jeans on' *runs up stairs after kissing Zoe on the cheek*

Jeff… 'so you two are like together now, right!'

Me… 'kinda, it's not official yet'

Jeff… 'yet? So it will happen!'

Me… 'I would think so'

Jeff… 'you guys do "it" last night?'

Me… *nods*

Jeff… 'nice, what was it like?'

Me… 'uhh… it was nice'

Matt… *comes back down the stairs* 'what was nice?'

Me… 'ummmm'

Jeff… 'nothin', just nothin''

Matt… 'ok'

Me… 'can we get going now?'

Matt… 'sure'

Matt, Jeff & Me… *get into car and drive to Zoe's hotel*

-5 minutes later-

*at the hotel*

Me… 'thanks, I'll only be a minute or two' *gets out the car and runs into the hotel and up to her room*

Matt… 'I wonder which room she's in and if her window is out this side?' *looks out car window*

Jeff… 'you horny bastard'

Me… *in room getting changed into a different top, a black & green singlet*

Matt… 'not my fault that I love her, god'

Jeff… 'I know, it's just different to see you fall in love again'

Matt… 'yeh, it's been a while'

Me… *comes out of the hotel and gets into the car* 'done'

Matt… 'wooh'

Jeff… 'yeh'

Me… 'what?'

Matt & Jeff… *in shock, again*

Me… *looks down at her top* 'oh yeh, I'm a big fan of Degeneration-X! god they are funny'

Jeff… 'who isn't a fan of them?'

Me… 'idiots, gays, male cheerleaders'

Matt… 'oh yeh'

Me… 'yeha! So where to now?'

Jeff… 'how about lunch?'

Me… 'you mean breakfast, right'

Jeff… 'oh, haven't you guys had breakfast yet?'

Matt & Me… *shake our heads* 'nope'

Matt… 'we only got up cause we heard someone knocking at the door'

Jeff… 'oh, sorry'

Me… 'it's ok Jeff, even though we only got 5 hours sleep, it's ok'

Jeff… 'k'

Me… 'I was kidding!'

Jeff… 'oh'

Me… 'joking, it really is ok'

Matt… 'confusion'

Jeff… 'same'

Me… 'good'

Matt & Jeff… 'ok then'

Me… *laughs*

Jeff… 'so where do you guys wanna go for lunch, or in your case, breakfast?'

Me… 'well, what places are there?'

Matt… 'I know, sit back guys, we are going to one of my favorite places to eat'

Me… 'ok'

Jeff… 'that will do'

-10 minutes later-

Matt… 'here we are'

Jeff… 'at "Mr Bean Coffee House"?'

Me… 'nice'

Matt… 'look, they do the best cakes, coffee, everything'

Me… 'sounds good'

Jeff… *sighs*

Matt, Jeff & Me… *gets out of the car and enters to cafe*

Waiter… 'hi can I take your order?'

Matt… 'yeh I'll take a white chocolate mocha and a white chocolate cake'

Me… 'umm, I'll take a hot chocolate with marshmallows and a choc-chip muffin'

Jeff… 'and I'll take a latte and blueberry muffin'

Waiter… 'ok, that would be $21.97c'

Matt… *hands over credit card and signs it*

Waiter… 'k, thank you Matt, I'll bring them out to you'

Matt, Jeff & Me… *walk over to a table and sit down*

Me… 'this is nice, I see why you like this place Matt'

Matt… 'cool'

Jeff… 'this place ain't too bad'

Matt… 'that's the spirit Jeff'

Jeff… 'right'

Waiter… 'here you go'

Matt… 'thank you'

Me… *bites into the muffin* 'ummm, I love this' *sips hot chocolate with the marshmallows in it* 'perfecto'

Jeff… *bites muffin* 'oh my god, this is good'

Matt… 'told ya'

Jeff… 'guess you're right Matt! This place is good' *sips latte*

Matt… 'god I love hearing that first part' *bites cakes & sips his mocha*

-10 minutes later-

Matt, Jeff & Me… *finish the last bit of their drink* 'finished'

Me… 'freaky'

Matt, Jeff & Me… *wipe mouths, stand up and walk out* 'thank you'

Waiter… 'you're welcome'

Matt, Jeff & Me… *get into the car and drive back*

-10 minutes later-

*at Matt's place*

Me… 'thank you babe for that lovely breakfast, or lunch, whatever you wanna call it' *kisses Matt*

Matt… 'that's alright hun' *kisses Zoe*

Jeff… 'yeh, thanks Matt'

Matt… 'that's alright man'

Jeff… 'well, I better be getting back!' *gets into his car* 'see ya guys' *reverses out of the driveway*

Me… 'bye Jeff' *waves*

Matt… *waves to Jeff*

Jeff… *waves* 'bye guys' *drives off down the road*

Matt… 'well he's gone now'

Me… 'yeh, he is'

Matt… *picks Zoe up and takes her through the front door and into the living room*

Me… 'ahh' *laughs* 'I feel like I just got married to ya'

Matt… 'well, it could happen, in the future' *puts Zoe on the couch and puts the electric fire on*

Me… 'very nice'

Matt… *kisses Zoe*

-2 hours later-

Matt & Me… *on the couch, wearing hardly anything*

Matt… 'wooo'

Me… 'yeh'

Matt… *laughs*

Me… 'hey, where's Lucas?'

Matt… 'he's outside, asleep in the sun'

Me… 'cool' *laughs and kisses Matt*


	6. Its offical

Part 6

-1 week later-

*location: Knoxville, Tennessee, USA, Zoe's apartment*

Me… *drives up the driveway, parks the car, get out of the car and opens the apartment door to find Dan on the couch with nothing on with another woman, Albie comes running up* 'hello baby, shhh! Come on, you're coming with me for a nice Sunday drive, and hopefully, we won't have to return' *grabs a piece of paper and a pen and writes "Goodbye Dan, been nice knowing ya, I'll be back on Tuesday to pick up the rest of my stuff, Love Zoe xx". Picked up Albie and left to the car and headed back to Cameron for Matt*

Girl… 'did you hear that?'

Dan… 'no, now kiss me' *they kiss*

-a few hours later-

*location: Cameron, North Carolina, USA*

Me... *Albie's asleep on the car seat* 'god, how could I have been so stupid?' *drives up to Matt's place, hoping that he's there* 'woo' *stops the car, gets out, walks up to Matt's front door and knocks*

Jeff… *opens the door* 'Zoe…?'

Me… *kisses Jeff not knowing it's Jeff… thinking it's Matt*

Jeff… *starting to like it*

Me… *realizes that it's not Matt, stops kissing* 'Jeff…?'

Jeff… 'yeh' *big grin on his face*

Me… 'where's Matt?'

Jeff… 'oh, he's out, getting some drinks. Would you like to tell him that you were here?'

Me… 'nah, I'll wait, I really need to talk to him, like today'

Jeff… 'hmm, well he might be a while, would you like a drink?'

Me… 'just some water, thanks'

Jeff… 'k'

Me… *goes to sit out on the front of her car* 'huh' *sighs*

Jeff… *comes out with a glass of water* 'here Zoe'

Me… *gets the water and takes a sip* 'thanks Jeff'

Jeff… 'you ok Zoe?'

Me… 'not really, no'

Jeff… 'something happen back in Knoxville?'

Me… 'yeh, something did happen'

Jeff… 'would you like to tell me about it?'

Me… 'well, you know how I have a housemate that takes care of my dog while I'm away'

Jeff… 'yeh'

Me… 'well, his name is Dan, and he was the best! He was my boyfriend. He was always there for me! We loved each other, well, so I thought'

Jeff… 'wooh so you lied to me & Matt when you said you didn't have a boyfriend.'

Me… 'just about, yeh'

Jeff… 'any other lies you told me or Matt?'

Me… 'yeh, just one. When I had a phone call and I said it was my boss, it was Dan, not my boss'

Jeff… 'oh, anyways, what happened?'

Me… 'well, I walked into my apartment this morning, and there he was, with nothing on, on the couch and with another woman! It just about broke my heart into millions of tiny little pieces'

Jeff… 'and when exactly were you going to tell Matt about Dan?'

Me… 'I was hoping I wouldn't have to, cause I was gonna call it quits with Dan in like two weeks, but I guess it ended earlier then expected'

Jeff… 'and you would think that you would get away with it?'

Me… 'just about yeh'

Jeff… 'so what did you do when you saw Dan today?'

Me… 'well, my dog, who's in the car asleep right now, came running up to me, I got him put him in the car, and left Dan with a note saying goodbye'

Jeff… 'wow'

Me… 'yeh' *sips water*

Jeff… 'I feel sorry for ya, but it does serve you right'

Me… *shocked and "friendly" punches Jeff then smiles*

Jeff… *hugs Zoe*

-15 minutes later-

Matt… *rocks up in his car* 'huh' *sighs, steps out of the car, sees Zoe on her car with Jeff and Albie, confused* 'Zoe…?'

Me… 'hey Matt'

Jeff… 'she's had a really rough day, she needs someone who loves & cares about her by her side to help her get through the rest of it, unlike Dan' *picks up Albie* 'and her dog is soo cute'

Matt… 'Dan, who's the heck is Dan?'

Me… 'ummm, you really don't need to know that, seriously'

Matt… 'ok, what are you doing here? Didn't you leave early this morning to go back home?'

Me… 'what, aren't you happy to see me all of a sudden? And yes, I did leave today but I came back because I finally found out who and what I want in my life'

Matt… 'of course I'm happy to see ya, because I love you with all my heart. and that who and what……'

Me… *cuts Matt off and kisses him* 'you would be the "who"'

Matt… 'then what exactly is the "what"?'

Me… 'you as my official boyfriend, now that would be the "what"'

Matt… 'done and done'

Me… *kisses Matt*

Jeff… *holding Albie* 'aww'

Matt & Me… *looks over at Jeff and smiles*


	7. A true storm

Part 7

-Tuesday-

*my apartment in Knoxville Tennessee*

Me… *walks in finding Dan, sitting, alone in a dark, cold living room, drinking a glass of red wine*

Dan… *sees Zoe* 'how could you?'

Me… 'how could I what, Dan?'

Dan… 'how could you leave me like this?'

Me… 'how the hell can you cheat on me after all we've been through? And then think that somehow, in some way I wouldn't find out?'

Dan… 'me, cheat on you, yeh right'

Me… 'oh it's true Dan, it's damn true'

Dan… 'how could you be sure?'

Me… *laughs* 'you got my note, right?'

Dan… 'yeh, I did, and when I read it, it just about tore me apart'

Me… 'when did you find that note, Dan?'

Dan… 'on Sunday, why?'

Me… 'cause that was the day I came home'

Dan… 'when did you come in?'

Me… 'when you had nothing on, on the couch, with another woman'

Dan… 'I never heard you'

Me… 'maybe cause I was speechless as soon as I came in, or maybe it was cause you were being so loud that all you could hear was moaning, or, maybe it's just because you are just so stupid'

Dan… *goes to punch Zoe*

Me… *stops it before it hits and twists Dan's arm, wrist & hand until he was in so much pain, that she just has to let go*

Dan… 'ow, fuck! Since when can you do that?'

Me… 'oh' *laughs* 'long time Dan, long time'

Dan… 'ow, that actually hurt'

Me… 'good now you know how I felt and still feel every single day when I see you or with you' *walks past him and turns back for a second* 'get used to it, I did'

Dan… 'if you've been feeling this pain, why were you still with me, why didn't you just end it?'

Me… 'because I wanted you to feel the same that I felt for years and years, and then watch you squirm like a bug, like a bug I say'

Dan… 'you are one evil bitch'

Me… 'thanks, now to go to get the rest of my stuff, which I said I was gonna do on the note, and what I set out here to do'

Dan… 'talking of your stuff, where's Albie?'

Me… 'when I left, I took him with me, as I knew, in my heart, that he would have a much better life with me than he would ever have with you as I actually care about him'

Dan… 'I care about him'

Me… 'no you don't Dan, when I came here on Sunday, I saw his food & water bowl, and they were both empty' *grabs suitcase and starts putting clothes into it*

Dan… 'of course they were, I was doing it on the couch with another woman' *realizes what he just said* 'shit'

Me… 'ha, you just admitted it. one that you don't care about Albie, and two that you did cheat on me with another woman'

Dan… 'well don't go, I promise I'll never, ever do that again' *pulls a sad face*

Me… 'aw, sad face'

Dan… *nods*

Me… 'not buying it face' *finishes putting stuff into the suitcase*

Dan… 'so that's it, you're just going to leave'

Me… 'yep'

Dan… 'well, where are you supposed to stay?'

Me… 'well, you know how you called up about a week ago and I said I was just hanging out at the pub with a few of Phil's mates?'

Dan… 'yeh'

Me… 'well, I didn't give you the full story' *zips up the suitcase*

Dan… 'what do you mean that you didn't give me the full story?'

Me… 'man, you ask a lot of questions! Anyways, I hooked up with one of Phil's mates that same night, before you even rang me, and we have been seeing each other for over a week now'

Dan… 'so you really cheated on me, before I cheated on you'

Me… 'just about, yeh… and it felt good'

Dan… 'and you didn't tell me? ok, what's his name?'

Me… 'I didn't want to tell you, because I thought that I would have only been in Cameron for a week, and then come back home to you! And his name is Matt, and he actually cares about me and my feelings, unlike you' *starts walking to the front door*

Dan… 'how do you know that his telling you the truth?'

Me… 'because I can just tell, I'm a match maker, remember! God, you're dumber than I thought you were, good thing you have looks'

Dan… 'how about work?'

Me… 'my work moved the big office, and is about 30 minute drive from Matt's place so, I think that I'll be just fine'

Dan… 'you're staying at his place?'

Me… 'well, I have been for the last week and a bit' *at front door*

Dan… 'I guess this is it then'

Me… 'yeh, I guess it is, well here's my keys to this place, and well, goodbye Dan, have a good life without me, I wish you well' *opens the door*

Dan… 'bye Zoe, I love you' *goes in for a kiss*

Me… *stops it* 'no Dan, I just can't do that anymore, see ya' *goes out the door and closes it behind her and steps into car*

Dan… *opens the door* 'tell Matt that I hate him and he's one hell son-of-a-bitch for taking you away from me'

Me… *rolls down window and points middle finger up at Dan*

-a hours later-

*Matt's place*

Me… *drives up Matt's drive way, stops the car and steps out of it*

Matt… 'done'

Me… 'yeh, finally' *kisses Matt*

Matt… 'took you a while, did you guys like do it or something?'

Me… 'no, it just takes about 9 hours to get to and from Knoxville and we had a huge argument when I was there'

Matt… 'of course you would, you're mad at him, plus his a asshole anyway, and I'm glad you're mad at him, anyway you're kinda sexy when you're mad' *kisses Zoe on the cheek*

Me… 'you think I'm sexy anyway'

Matt… 'correction, I don't think you're sexy'

Me… *shocked*

Matt… 'I know you're sexy'

Me… *smiles and kisses Matt* 'nice save' *gets suitcase out of the car*

Matt… 'need a hand with that' *grabs the suitcase from Zoe* 'oh god, what do you have in this thing? Bricks, stones, weights?'

Me… 'no, just all my clothes and shoes'

Matt… 'god, how many do you have?'

Me… 'I don't know, I lost count'

Matt… 'ok, so, in other words, a lot'

Me… 'yeh… oh and Dan wanted me to tell you that he hates you and thinks you're a son-of-a-bitch for taking me away from him'

Matt… 'good, I'm glad he hates me! He can just go a fuck himself'

Me… 'he already has someone to do that for him'

Matt… 'oh yeh' *laughs*

*starts raining*

Me… 'ah' *laughs*

Matt & Me… *kiss*

Matt… 'hunny, your things are getting wet'

Me… 'I don't care'

Matt & Me… *kiss in the rain for about 10 minutes*


	8. Its only the beginning

Part 8

-5 years later *9:30pm*-

Me… *thinks: "who would have thought that me and Matt would still be together, after 5 years. Today is Valentine's Day, the same day we met, we didn't go to that bar though, or to a fancy restaurant, in stead, we stayed at home, with each other, watching movies! I gave Matt a Valentine's gift, he loved it, I still haven't got mine though. He said that it's going to be the best gift a man could give a woman that he loves and that it would change our lives forever. I still don't know what it is, but he said that he's invited Jeff, Beth, Phil and Sarah over to witness him giving me it… since John& Kim are on some vacation or something. Well then I know it's not more sex! HA! He's told Sarah and Phil and Jeff and Beth what it is. Sarah & Beth have been giving me clues over the last week saying that I'm going to love it, and that it's something little but it lasts a lifetime. Right now, me and Matt are on the couch, watching a movie, don't know what the hell it's called but it's a romantic comedy, that's what I know. It's the door, I better get it, oh wait, Matt just said to let him get it as it's probably Jeff, Beth, Phil and Sarah. God I hate this movie, why the hell is Matt making me watch it? It's not even funny, all there is in this movie is people taking about marriage and couples, and ew! Hey it is the gang, Matt's telling me to get up as he has something to give or ask to me. I'd better stop thinking to myself now"*

Matt… 'k, here it goes! Zoe, we have known each other for 5 years now and we have been together just less than that. I love you Zoe, and that is from the bottom of my heart! So will you make the happiest man alive today and……' *gets down on one knee*

Me… *in shock, nearly crying of happiness*

Matt… '……marry me?' *pulls out a diamond ring*

Me… 'man, this makes my present to you look like crap and yes, I will marry you'

Matt… *puts the diamond ring on Zoe's wedding finger and stands up*

Me… *puts arms around Matt and kisses him*

Matt & Me… *stop kissing and look at the others and smile & laugh*

- Sunday July 6th of that year, me & Matt got married, we are still married today-

-on Beth's birthday (2nd April), Jeff asked Beth to marry him and got married about 2 months after me & Matt-

- on Christmas, Phil asked Sarah to marry him and they are getting married in about 4 months-

- John & Kim are still dating happily-

_**This is not the end, in fact, it's still the beginning!**_

By Zoe Clarke, but according to this story, it is "Zoe Hardy" and forever will be! x x


End file.
